wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's My Water?
Where's My Water? is a game that was released on September 22, 2011 by The Walt Disney Company and developed by Creature Feep, the developers of the JellyCar series of games. It has been released for iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Windows 8, and BlackBerry 10 operating systems and features the first original Disney app character, Swampy. On September 14, 2013, a brand new adventure is released - Where's My Water? 2 Gameplay Swampy's Story Main article: Swampy's Story In this main story, Swampy loves to take showers and be clean, however Cranky and his gang of alligators are rather sick of Swampy's ways and sabotage his pipe system. Because of this, the player's goal is to help Swampy fill his tub with water. To beat levels, the player must in each level find a way to get water into Swampy's shower pipe. He/she can use their finger to dig paths through dirt and also trigger objects by touching or moving them with their finger. Once the player has completed a level, the next level is unlocked. There are also collectible ducks in the game. There are three of them in each level and to get them the player must direct enough water to them for the duck to be full of water. Ducks are necessary to unlock chapters, and a number of them must be acquired to unlock each new chapter (though the player can also buy the Locksmith Duck to unlock a chapter/all chapters immediately.) There are also other collectibles in the game that are hidden in the dirt. The player can simply find these collectibles by digging through dirt. These collectibles will unlock bonus levels. There are three types of water in the game: clean, poison, toxic ooze, and Mud. Poison, toxic ooze, and mud can kill Swampy ducks. If the player lets poison water, toxic ooze, or mud enter Swampy's tub, the player will lose and will have to try again, but they will not lose a life. Also, if the player happens to lose all of the water in the level, Swampy will look down in disappointment and the player will have to try again, and they lose a life. If you fail 3 times by losing all the water, the game is over and you have to reset from the beginning. Cranky's Story Main article: Cranky's Story On January 2012, Cranky's Story became available in the full version of Where's My Water. The first five levels are free to play; however to get the other levels, the player will have to make a one-time in-app purchase for $1.99 USD. In this story, Cranky wants to eat food, but the problem is that it is being covered by algae. Because of this, the player must help Cranky and remove the algae. Unlike Swampy's Story, which used regular water, this time Poison Water is needed to remove the algae. Like Swampy's Story, the player can use their finger to dig through dirt or trigger other objects. The water makes the algae grow on Cranky's food, and Toxic Ooze makes rocks on the food. If the player runs out of Poison Water or give Cranky water or Toxic Ooze, he/she will lose and will have to try again. They will not lose a life whether the clean water or toxic ooze gives it to Cranky. They will lose a life whether they run out of poison water. There are Cranky Ducks in this stage, similar to the Swampy Ducks, except they must be filled with poison water. Both clean water and ooze kill the ducks. Also, instead of collectibles in this story, there are Food Groups, where Cranky gives a culinary review on the food. Also available in some Swampy levels are Cranky Challenges, which require the player to do a certain task in the level in a certain amount of time. If the player doesn't complete the task or fails it, Swampy will sulk as if you have lost all the water, or lose all of your lives. If the player completed all the tasks, they'll unlock a bonus level. Mystery Duck's Story Main article: Mystery Duck's Story On June 2012, the Mystery Duck mode was introduced along with the new chapter Out to Dry. In Mystery Duck's levels (which are actually Swampy's levels, but with different ducks), Mystery Duck will either spawn a Mega Duck, ten Ducklings, or himself. The player's goal is to first fill the ducks in the level, then complete the level as usual, getting the water into Swampy's tub. Allie's Story Main article: Allie's Story On May 2013, an update was released that added a new story, Allie's Story. In this story, Swampy and Allie's other friends give her a special steam-powered pipe organ, but the only problem is that she needs steam to run it. The goal in each level is to get steam to Allie so she can use her organ. This level also introduces Allie Ducks, which can be filled with steam to collect. Like Cranky's Story and Mystery Duck, the whole pack needs to be purchased for $1.99, however the first 5 levels are free to play. There are 4 chapters, the first two released on May 2013 and the last two chapters released on September 2013. Differences between the free and the full versions *The full version has Poison Water and Toxic Ooze, just like the free version says, however Toxic Ooze and Mud were added in Swampy's Picks. * Cranky's Story, Mystery Duck's Story and Allie's Story is available, but as an in-app purchase. * It has the full version of Swampy's Story. * It has The Lost Levels. External Links *Official Website Category:Games Category:Where's My Water?